


Float Until We Fly

by bluenovembersky



Series: The 1k Weekly Challenge [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Deviates From Canon, F/F, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenovembersky/pseuds/bluenovembersky
Summary: Eyeball, the Ruby who sacrificed her squadron to kill Rose Quartz's form when trapped in space with Steven, is directly thanked by Jasper, Captain of the Gemkillers. When invited back to Jasper's quarters to 'discuss her reward', Ruby bonds with Jasper, who finds the strength to be vulnerable with her only trustworthy soldier.
Relationships: Eyeball/Jasper (Steven Universe)
Series: The 1k Weekly Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892785
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Float Until We Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I recently started binging Steven Universe and it's SO GOOD. Absolutely love it. Jasper might be SLIGHTLY OOC in this one, 'cause I've only seen her in like 5 episodes, but we'll call it development! 
> 
> Since I'm trying to get back into writing consistently, I'm setting a new challenge for myself - write a short 1k fic every day, in addition to the longfic I'm writing as well (which I plan to update every Saturday). So, if you have any requests for a fun little 1k for me to write, drop them in the comments! I'd be happy to learn about new characters as well as write them. 
> 
> Note: Some of these 1k's will be smut and I will write it shamelessly. Enjoy!

-=+|+=-

“This runt took Rose Quartz’s Gem?” Jasper said, looking down at Eyeball, then back to the reddish pink gem in her hand. Jasper’s Pearl nodded, seemingly in as much shock as Jasper was. 

Eyeball stood stock straight, sweat running down her face and landing on the spaceship floor. She couldn’t show any weakness, not in front of her idol. 

“Apparently so. I’m as surprised as you are.” Pearl said. Jasper looked Eyeball over, then gave a hearty laugh.

“I’m not surprised. This one here’s a one in a million cut.” Eyeball blushed, standing a little straighter. 

“Th-thank you, Captain! I live to serve!” With her long flowing hair trailing behind her like the tail of a comet, Jasper walked to the bridge, leaning down to pat the small ruby on her back, guiding her to follow.

“Well done, soldier. I’d like to speak privately about your reward. You know where my quarters are, yes? Meet me there in five. I’m going to go secure this gem.” Jasper walked off towards the holding cell, Steven’s Quartz in hand. Eyeball was shaking, euphoria running through her gem.

“Y-yes captain! I live to serve!” 

-=+|+=-

Five minutes later, Jasper opened the door to her quarters, stepping inside where Eyeball was waiting.

“J-Jasper! How did the gem containment go?” Eyeball asked, though she knew it had proceeded just fine. She’d asked more out of personal courtesy than anything else. Showing Jasper her exceptionality was priority one for her. 

Jasper locked the door behind her, setting the lights from the blinding white that shone by default to a warm, soft yellow, that reminded Eyeball of the sandstone dunes where Jasper’s Kindergarten was foretold to be. 

“It was fine.” Jasper spoke solemnly, as if she were tired. 

“What’s wrong, my Captain?” Eyeball asked, stepping forward tentatively. Suddenly, Jasper collapsed to her knees, and Eyeball rushed over. 

“Nothing’s wrong, little soldier. Everything is finally… perfect.” Eyeball tentatively rested a hand on Jasper’s arm. Jasper smiled - she had a soft, warm little hand. So sweet and tender, yet still resilient. 

“W-what do you mean, my Captain?” Jasper rose, sitting on the bed and lifting Eyeball to sit on the bed with her. Eyeball was flushed, her face redder than usual. To be sitting on the bed of your idol was a goal not many ever achieved. 

“What do you think? Rose Quartz’s form is destroyed. We have the Quartz gem. The Steven thing is finally gone, the permafusion is split, and the  _ mistake _ Amethyst reformed hastily. The Crystal Gems are weak and cowering, and I have…” Jasper sat in silence for a moment, contemplating. Hesitantly, Eyeball finished Jasper’s sentence. 

“The Rose Quartz gem?” Jasper shook her head, turning to Eyeball.

“You.” Eyeball’s eye went wide. Every miniscule part of her that she’d been keeping professional and aligned suddenly relaxed. 

“M-me?” Jasper nodded.

“A reliable soldier. An innovative thinker. A promising fighter.” Eyeball beamed, but Jasper still looked solemn. 

“And, maybe… a confidant?” Eyeball immediately felt herself choke up.

“J-Jasper! I will do whatever you want!” Jasper sighed, glancing back at the lock on the door to make sure it was secure. 

“I know. Relax, little soldier. Say, what’s your NFC? You’re more than just a little soldier now.” 

“Uh… My name is R- Eyeball. My name is Eyeball, Facet  1F4, Cut 4ND .”

“Eyeball? Freaky name. Usually you’re all just named Ruby. I like it, though - it suits you.” Eyeball blushed.

“Thanks. It was… what Rose Quartz called me, before I destroyed her. It’s become sentimental for me.” Jasper nodded, understanding.

“Can I ask you something?” Eyeball asked, and Jasper nodded. “Why do you need a confidant?”

Jasper sighed, laying back on the bed.

“Because I’m tired, Eyeball. I’m tired of fighting. I just... “ Jasper sighed again, scrubbing her face with her arm. “I’m tired.” A moment of silence, then Eyeball spoke, laying next to Jasper.

“It’s okay to be tired, Jasper. I get tired, too.” Jasper pulled Eyeball to her torso, snuggling her into the crook of her arm. 

“J-Jasper?” Eyeball blushed hard, feeling euphoric with Jasper’s strong muscles cradling her small body.

“Shh. Just… stay with me? For a bit?” Eyeball blinked. She’d never seen Jasper act this vulnerable.

“O-of course, my Captain.” They lay in silence for a moment, Jasper contemplating what to do next. 

“Eyes? Do you ever wish you could just… fuse? Forever?” Eyeball pressed into Jasper’s side, relishing in her form’s warmth. 

“Me? Not really. Whenever I fuse with the other Rubies, it just feels like a cluster of people. Something we do out of need.” Jasper lifted Eyeball, setting her on her lap to straddle Jasper. Eyeball blushed, her hands shaking. She couldn’t imagine ever being this close to her hero.

“Then you’ve never experienced fusion. It’s so… intimate. It’s like becoming someone new. When I was Malachite, it was difficult for the first week. But, as time went on… I felt so close to Lapis. And then she left me.” Jasper hesitantly wrapped her arms around Eyeball, pulling her close to her chest.

“Everyone I fuse with always leaves.”

Eyeball looked Jasper in the eyes, feeling empathy forming that she’d not had before.

“Eyeball? Can I-” Eyeball didn't let Jasper finish.

“YES!” Jasper laughed her warm, strong laugh, and Eyeball melted at the sound of it.

“Okay, then.” Jasper grabbed Eyeball around the midriff, with no care for her comfort, and-

Kissed her. Kissing  _ her. _ Jasper was  _ kissing _ her. Eyeball thought her gem would crack right through the middle. Jasper’s strong, powerful lips sent waves of euphoria down Eyeball’s spine, making her shiver. Jasper pulled away, breathing faster.

“Eyeball, you’re amazing. I know rubies are inferior gems, but… you proved me wrong today. I’m… proud. Of you.” Eyeball felt herself start to tear up. 

“Thank you, m-my Captain! I live to ser-”

“Ugh, stop saying that. You don’t live to serve. You’re more than that.” Jasper cringed a little. “I… goodness. I sound like… like the  _ Crystal Gems _ .” Eyeball shook her head adamantly, trying to salvage the conversation. 

“N-no, you don’t! You sound like you! And, even if you do… it’s okay to change your mind. It doesn’t make you a hypocrite, it just means that you learned.” Eyeball rested her adorable tiny hands on Jasper’s cheeks, beaming at her.

“Jasper?”

“Yes, my Little Soldier?”

“I love you.”

Jasper laughed, and pulled Eyeball in for another kiss.


End file.
